1. Field
The present application relates to voice communications and more particularly to status updating and controlling of voice communications between an enterprise call server and a mobile device.
2. Related Art
Private Branch Exchanges (PBX) have been used to provide enterprise telecommunication capabilities to phones co-located with the PBX. More recently, PBXes have been implemented using more general-purpose computing architectures, add-in cards, and software, coincident with the adoption of voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP). Still more recently, it has become increasingly common to desire to provide enterprise communications capabilities to mobile devices, as mobile devices have become an ever more integral means of communication for enterprise workers. In order to provide some services to mobile devices, PBXes may need to exchange control and status information with the mobile devices. Communication with mobile devices continues to present challenges that are not of much concern with wired telephony over the PSTN, or even in VoIP wired telephony. Therefore, continued advancements in such communications continue to be desired.